Dios Protectores de Dimensiónes
by Skull005
Summary: Está historia se llevará a cabo cuando Goku y Vegeta se enfrentan a Black y Zamasu Este es mi primer fanfic hací que si hay algún error disculparme
1. Capitulo 01

**Todo comienza cuando se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre Vegetto y la función de Zamasu, Cuando Vegetto quería acabar con Zamasu con su último ataque Vegetto se separa hací volviendo nuestro héroe Son Goku y Vegeta sin Energías y Luego ocurre todo como en la historia original hasta la llegada de Zeno sama**

Zeno : ¿Quien eres tú?

Goku: Mi nombre es Son Goku

Zeno : Que horrible lugar fuiste tú quien hizo esto

Goku: no te equivocas fue el (apuntando Zamasu convertido en energía o lo que sea xd), no crees que sería mejor eliminarlo?

Zeno : Tienes razón eliminaré este mundo ( empezando a hacer dos bolas de energías en sus manos, pequeño pero peligroso :v)

Goku: ( alterado por tremendo poder de zeno sama) Chicos hay que huir, Trunks , Bulma rápido enciendan la máquina del tiempo. Kaioshin rápido corran

 **Hací todos haciendo caso a Goku cuando la máquina estaba lista para despegar algo ocurrió en ese momento, Goku corría con Vegeta para corre a las patas de la máquina del tiempo pero justo en ese momento Goku se tropieza por estúpido y sabiendo que no llegaría a la máquina ni tampoco Vegeta Goku utiliza una ráfaga de energía para enviar a Vegeta a la máquina del tiempo hací Goku despidiéndose de Bulma, Trunks, Mai y Vegeta rápidamente ellos se largan con lágrimas en los ojos por haber perdido a Goku pero lo que no se esperaban era que antes de que zeno sama explotara el mundo se abrió un agujero agarrando con la guardia baja a Goku y hací llevándose a Goku a un lugar desconocido**

 **Nuestro héroe habría caído muy lastimado en un lugar oscuro sin nada al rededor hace que alguien hablo**

X: Bienvenidos Son Goku

Goku: Quien eres?

X: Mi nombre es Hera Diosa del tiempo y espacio, también guardiana de los universos

Goku: ¿ y eres fuerte?

Hera: Mi poder rivaliza con el del señor daishinkan sama

Goku: Woow increíble pero te puedo preguntar algo

Hera: Claro que quieres saber

Goku: ¿Por que estoy en este lugar?

Hera: yo te traje a este lugar por una razón

Goku: ¿Cual razón?

Hera: Son Goku quiero que seas mi sucesor y cuides de los universos

Goku: (impresionado) ¡QUEEEEEE!, Yo tu sucesor

Hera: hací es ya que eh visto que eres de buen corazón y no tienes malas intenciones hací que por eso te elegí

Goku: ya veo pero a mi no me interesa convertirme en Dios ni nada de eso yo solo quiero combatir contra los más fuertes y yo también ser muy fuerte

Hera: eso ya lo sé por eso te elegí ya que al tener mi puesto tendrás que defender los universos de fuertes monstruos, algunos son más fuertes que los mismos dioses de la destrucción

Goku: Increíble está bien acepto ser tu sucesor pero que pasará con mi familia

Hera: de eso no te preocupes le informe de esto al ángel del universo 7 y dijo su familia estaría bien, aunque parece que tu exesposa milk esta muy feliz con otro hombre ( **aqui goku es soltero ;v)**

Goku: ya veo, cambiando de tema que vamos hacer me vas a entrenar o algo parecido

Hera: Son Goku lo que haré será enviarte a una cuantas dimensiones a protegerlas y quién sabe también aprenderás algo de la vida

 **Con esto termina mi primer capítulo de es increíble fanfic espero que les haya gustado si tienen alguna queja o darme algún consejo decírmelo por los comentarios. si nada más que decir chao :v**


	2. Capitulo 02

Luego de una charla entre Goku y la diosa del espacio y tiempo Hera, está entrena un poco a Goku ya que sabe perfectamente que hay oponentes muy fuertes. Luego de 2 meses de entrenamiento intensivo Hera procede a decirle a Goku a qué dimensiones irá

Hera: Goku tú irás a 5 dimensiones en total para poner en práctica tus poderes

Goku: Está bien y ¿cuáles son esas 5 dimensiones?

Hera: Solo te diré la primera para hací no quitarle lo interesante a tu aventura

Goku: Ok..

Hera: En esa dimensión hay Caballeros que protegían a su rey, también había un grupo muy fuerte que se hace llamar los 7 pecados capitales, pero ese grupo de dispersó y como si fuera poco los caballeros que protegían el reino se revelaron antes su rey. Son Goku tú misión será que vuelvas todo a la normalidad en esa dimensión

Goku: Interesante y esos de los 7 pecados capitales ¿son fuertes?

Hera: son lo suficientemente fuertes como para destruir un reino pero nunca más fuertes que tu

Goku: Que decepción, pero no importa ayudaré a ese reino para que todo vuelva a la normalidad

Luego de esa charla Hera abrió un portal el cual envío a Goku a la dimensión antes mencionada, luego Nuestro héroe cayó del cielo al piso y le salió un chichón :v

Goku: ¡Ahhhh!, Eso dolió (le salió una lágrima :'v), ¿en qué parte me encuentro?

Hera: Goku se me olvidó mencionarte que me puedo comunicar contigo y si te preguntas donde estas, estas en un lugar fuera del reino

Goku: Me hubieras dicho desde el principio ¿no? (Con cara de algo enojado)

Hera: Bueno eso no importa ahora recuerda tu misión

Goku: Síii ya lo se, se paciente

Hera: Goku quiero que también reúnas a los 7 pecados capitales ya que tu no vas a estar toda la vida y el reino necesita protección, también se me olvidó decir que tu tiempo límite es de 5 meses para estar en esa dimensión ( Hera últimamente está olvidadiza por que yo lo quise :v, en verdad se me olvida los detalles por eso hago esto sin más relleno que continúe la historia)

Goku: Está bien pero ¿como los encuentro?

Hera: Fácil te mandé donde estaba el capitán de los 7 pecados capitales pídele ayuda a el y por si las dudas te diré su nombre, el se llama Meliodas, si tienes alguna duda llámame adiós

Goku: Bien me pregunto si ese tal Meliodas estará en esa taberna

Luego de que Goku entrara a esa taberna vio que el lugar estaba lleno, en ese momento llega un hombre pequeño que le pregunto

X: ¿Que deseas?

Goku: Hola mi nombre es Son Goku pero me puedes llamar Goku, lo que deseo es encontrar alguien llamado Meliodas ¿lo conoces?

X: Lo conozco pero desgraciadamente no está aquí (Obviamente es Meliodas pero no se lo dijo por precaución)

Goku: Que pena y yo lo quería ver

En eso los aldeanos empiezan hablar que un caballero con armadura negra que se encuentra por vagando por esta zona y se dice que es peligroso. En eso Goku y Meliodas escuchan lo que hablaban los aldeanos, pero en ese momento aparece el Caballero de armadura negra aterrado a todos excepto a Goku y Meliodas. Todos los aldeanos abandonaron la taberna

Meliodas: ¿Quien eres y qué quieres?( Poniéndose en guardia)

El Caballero sin decir nada se cae al suelo y se deja ver que se sale su casco mostrando una dama muy hermosa, luego de eso aparece un cerdo que se hace llamar hawk ( busque su nombre por internet y hací apareció xd), Sacan a la mujer de la Armadura y se la llevan a una habitación, pasan unas cuantas horas y la mujer se despierta. En eso Meliodas se quería pasar y tocarle un pecho para saber si supuestamente se escucha su latido de corazón ( si claro :v) pero hawk se lo impide en eso la mujer se presenta

X: Ho...ola me nombre es Elizabeth (nerviosa)

Goku: Hi mi nombre es Son Goku

Hawk: Hola mi nombre es Hawk

Meliodas: Buenas mi nombre es Meliodas

Goku y Elizabeth se impactaron al saber que él era el capitán de los 7 pecados capitales

Goku: ¡QUEEEEEE! y por que me mentiste

Meliodas: Por precaución

Bueno amigos ese fue el capitulo de hoy, quiero preguntar si quieren que Elizabeth se quede con Meliodas o Goku elijan en los comentarios y voten para que me dé más ánimos en seguir haciendo este fanfic, si mañana quieres que suba el 3 capítulo que será más largo sin nada más que decir chao ;v


End file.
